Huh
by spikewil
Summary: Xover with Buffy. How were Angelus and Spike going to explain their lovers condition? Kidfic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Huh Epiloque/?

Author: Spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Buffy

Rating: FRT

Pairing: John/Giles, surprise pairing

Summary: How were the vamps going to explain the condition of their lovers?

Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural or Buffydon't belong to me and I just like to play with them. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: AU, xover with Buffy

A/N1: As usual, strange pairings, lots of OOCy-ness….well more than lots, MAJOR oocy-ness. Blah blah.,..

Beta'd by Queen Sereya.

"Angelus, Spike, care to explain?" John questioned as he and his lover stared at their sons in the vampires' arms.

"Uhm...we ran into a female demon who was protecting her children. We killed the kiddies and killed the mom," Spike explained in his own words.

"Yes...?" Giles questioned, as he knew the blonde was deliberately not saying everything.

"Oh bloody hell, fine! The mother cursed Dean and Sam and now they've ended up like this. Look at it this way, you have your wish of them having a childhood you could never give them," Spike whined but stopped when his lover looked at him funny.

"Spike, that's the wrong thing to say!" Giles objected.

"No, he's right. But how long are they going to stay this way?" John interrupted his lover, knowing the vampire was right.

"Don't know. I'll have to look up the demon in one of those many books of Giles." Spike said while shifting his burden to his other arm.

"You are willing to research?" Giles asked shocked.

"Of course I am. My lover is a four-year-old!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Huh 1/6

Author: Spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Buffy

Rating: FRT

Pairing: John/Giles, Angelus/Dean, Spike/Sam

Summary: How were the vamps going to explain the condition of their lovers?

Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural or Buffy don't belong to me and I just like to play with them. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: AU, xover with Buffy

A/N1: As usual, strange pairings, lots of OOCy-ness….well more than lots, MAJOR oocy-ness.

Beta'd by Queen Sereya.

Scene 1

"Daddy!"

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Angel hurt Sam!" Dean said tearfully as he showed his father his stuffed dog, named after his brother.

John didn't see anything wrong the dog and kneeled down. "What did Angel do?"

"He spanked him on his bottom," Dean whispered and walked into his father's arms for a hug.

"Normally little boys and dogs only get spanked when they did something naughty. What did Sam do?"

A blush spread on Dean's face before the little boy answered. "He was sipping from Angel's cup."

"Sam wanted to try out drinking blood?" John questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dean nodded his head enthusiastically as he saw his daddy finally understood. "He was only trying, Daddy."

"Did Sam ask permission before he tried out the blood?"

"Oh… no, he didn't. Is that why he got spanked?"

"Yes, Dean. That's why Sam received his spanking. Next time ask Angel first okay, so that way Sam doesn't get hurt," John instructed gently as he looked into the finally understanding green eyes of his oldest son.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Huh 3/6

Author: Spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Buffy

Rating: FRT

Pairing: John/Giles, Angelus/Dean, Spike/Sam

Summary: How were the vamps going to explain the condition of their lovers?

Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural or Buffy don't belong to me and I just like to play with them. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: AU, xover with Buffy A/N1: As usual, strange pairings, lots of OOCy-ness....well more than lots, MAJOR oocy-ness. A/N 2: small scenes of the kids Beta'd by Queen Sereya and Kerensa Evans.

Scene 2

"Dean, you have to be quiet. The evil vamps need to be destroyed, so we have to be quiet," Sam explained to his brother as they were hiding out in their camp.

John, who was calmly sitting with a wide grin on the couch, listened to his sons' conversation under the turned over chairs with blankets over them. His sons demanded to build a camp for a stake out as the vamps needed to be staked. He sat on the couch as the boys build their camp all the while the vamps were in the kitchen, snickering on their own.

"I don't hear anything, Sam. What if they aren't here? I only see daddy," Dean whispered loudly.

"Shhh... look at their boots," Sam hushed as he pointed to Spike's doc martins as the vamp stood outside their entrance.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw another pair of boots standing near his entrance. He took his stake in his hand and charged with a loud yell. He grabbed Angelus' clothes and began to climb up until he reached his destiny. Dean let out a loud yell and jammed his stake against the vampire's chest. Suddenly Dean's world collapsed as the vampire lay in heap on the floor, playing dead.

"I WON! Daddy did you see? I WON!" Dean yelled happily as he rushed towards his father and hugged him before turning his gaze onto Sam.

Sam watched his brother leave their camp and went too, only to be picked up and come face to face with his own vamp.

"Gotcha!" Spike yelled as he tickled his lover.

Sam squirmed away from the tickling fingers and quickly struck his stake against the vampire's chest. He giggled happily as Spike let out a pained yell and crashed onto the floor against Angelus, who was still playing dead. Sam jumped up and down as his brother joined him. Their enthusiasm quieted down as the vamps were still lying on the floor. "Spikey? Angus?" two small voices rang out as they stumbled onto the vamps.

Sitting on their chests, the boys brought their faces closer until they were almost nose against nose. They were startled when two pair of yellow eyes suddenly stared back at them. More giggles erupted before they were rescued by their father; carrying them upstairs for their nap.

"But daddy, we don't need naps," Dean complained with a big yawn. Sam was quiet as he snuggled against his father's chest.

"All little soldiers need to have a nap," John said softly and watched his sons close their eyes before he even reached their beds.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Huh 4/6

Author: Spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Buffy

Rating: FRT

Pairing: John/Giles, Angelus/Dean, Spike/Sam

Summary: How were the vamps going to explain the condition of their lovers?

Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural or Buffydon't belong to me and I just like to play with them. No profit is being made from this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: AU, xover with Buffy

A/N1: As usual, strange pairings, lots of OOCy-ness....well more than lots, MAJOR oocy-ness. Blah blah.  
A/N 2: small scenes of the kids Beta'd by Queen Sereya.

Scene 3

"But Daddy, I can take care of Spike!" Dean objected as his father tried to pull him from the vampires' room.

"Me too!" Sam piped up, not wanting to leave Angelus.

"The vamps need blood and you're not helping by getting in the way," John objected, but was too slow to block the two boys as they ran back inside.

Dean climbed onto the bed and straddled Angelus gently and stared into the transformed face of his friend. The boy looked up to look at Sam, seeing as the small boy had copied his moves, but had stuck out his finger. Dean watched transfixed as Sam pointed his finger on a vamp and nicked it.

John and Giles' eye widened as they witnessed what Sam was doing. Before they could stop the boy, their gaze turned to Dean doing the same thing.  
Spike and Angelus pupils widened when they tasted their lovers' blood on their tongue and in an instance the boys were claimed by their demons as well.

"See, Daddy, I can help," Sam stated before giving his vamp a kiss on the cheek and climbed off the bed. He walked to John, hugged his legs before running quickly back to their playroom.

Dean was taking his time as Angelus had already licked off the drop of blood that had welled from his finger. He suddenly grinned, flipped Angelus' nose and ran out the room, following his brother.

"I don't want to see that again," John said weakly before turning and making sure his boys were okay; leaving Giles giving the vamps their usual cups of blood.


End file.
